


Through the Grapevine

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, Gossip, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Common Room, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, POV First Person, POV Harry Potter, Party Games, Secret Crush, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: Sharing living quarters with eighth years of all Houses is certainly a challenge. An interesting one. Especially on nights like this when the Slytherins take over the reins.This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	Through the Grapevine

**Author's Note:**

> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #353:  
> 1\. ~~Veil~~  
>  2\. Veritaserum  
> 3\. Vampire
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Grapes
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

“They’re spiked,” Parkinson explains with a smug grin, “most with booze, a few with Veritaserum.”

I stare at the bowl of grapes, wondering why I didn’t leave this party before it spiralled into pure craziness.

“When it’s your turn; pick a grape, eat it, then share the gossip.”

They call it _The Grapevine_ ; a party game that apparently has been played in the Slytherin common room for centuries. Once you’ve swallowed your grape, you’re supposed to divulge a piece of gossip that may or may not be true. According to Zabini, the challenge is to not give yourself away if you happen to pick a grape dosed with Veritaserum.

“Make sure you’ve thought of something good before it’s your turn,” Nott whispers in my ear. “Don’t improvise, or you might end up sharing something you rather wouldn’t.”

‘Good’, in this case, means ‘shocking’. I’ve figured out that much, at least. Zabini claims those who pick the booze-induced grapes usually try to come up with the most preposterous gossip — a tactic which forces the unfortunate Veritaserum victims to share their most outrageous secrets in the hopes they’ll pass as more of the same silly tattle already going about.

Gossip, schemes, and trickery — undoubtedly the most Slytherin pastime ever. My head hurts just thinking about it.

“Ernie’s a virgin.”

“Padma’s snogged a girl.”

“Justin wears mascara.”

“Daphne likes being watched.”

My turn. Booze. Phew.

“Ron has a Vampire kink,” I say, because… why not?

It goes on; truths and lies, one after the other. My head spins.

Then, “Draco fancies a Gryffindor.”

_Ha!_

Malfoy? With a lioness? Never. Besides, everyone knows he’s dating Parkinson, right?

_Right._

Yet, Zabini’s ridiculous statement evokes a fit of tittering murmurs around the room. I want to laugh, too, but my amusement gets stuck in my throat as I notice a faint blush rising on Malfoy’s cheeks. I’m intrigued.

“Who?”

The word escapes my mouth without permission, free-riding on an exhale, inaudible to everyone but the man sitting next to me.

Nott leans in close and I swallow, unable to take my eyes off Malfoy’s thunderous death-glare. Nott’s breath ghosts over my skin as he chuckles softly.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

**Author's Note:**

> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
